Blueprints For Life
by The Vampire's Liaison
Summary: When Jimmy and Cindy are paired for a project, they both know that it probably isn't going to go smoothly. But when their constant bickering leads to disaster, the gang has to save the world...again. The question is, can they save themselves? Each other?


When Jimmy and Cindy are paired for a project, they both no that it probably isn't going tp go smoothly. But when their constant bickering leads to disaster, the gang must save the world...again. The question is, can they save themselves?

I'm one of those people whose summaries don't tell as much as they should, but there is more to the story. This is my first JN fic, but not the first fan fiction I have ever written. I love the shoe, and I make up side stories to it all the time, but never bothered to write them down until today I suddenly realized it would be fun to share them with fellow fans. I warn you now that I am a notoriously slow updater most of the time, but I do update eventually, so don't give up on me just cause a month…or three…goes by. Anyway, here it is, my first Jimmy Neutron fic, and I hope you like it. Love to here your thoughts. Oh, and though I set the genres as Action/Adventure/Humor, there is also Drama, and Romance. Cant forget the romance, now can we.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, I would be much too busy spending my money to sit and write for a website frequented by other weirdo's like me who steal characters, put hours and hours into stories, and get nothing for it. Bored now. READ MY STORY! Thank you.

-

-

-

**The Blueprints for Life**

Chapter the first:

The Holo-thingy

-

-

-

"I'm not so sure about this, Jimmy."

"Oh c'mon Carl. Just one more trial and then we can head to school."

"But Jimmy, I'm scared."

"Of course you are, Carl. Now commencing the sixth trial in three…"

"Um, Jimmy, I really don't…"

"Two…"

"…want to do this again."

"One. Initiating trial." As Jimmy entered data into his console, the machine beside him began to buzz loudly. As though suddenly brought to life, the neck of the machinery extended, and, rising like a snake's head, brought itself to the eye level of Carl Weezer, a pudgy, freckled sixteen year old boy. He was red-headed, average height for a boy his age, and chronically terrified. He was dressed like his clothes had been picked out by any child star from the 1950's, with khaki pants and a plaid, button down, short-sleeved shirt tucked in.

"Jimmy, I really, _really_ don't like this," said Carl, but his friend only scoffed.

"It will be done in a minute, Carl," said the boy, also sixteen years of age, with dark brown hair that contrasted surprisingly with the light blueness of his eyes, especially since it had grown long enough to fall into them with careless grace. This boy was of a leaner build, and taller then his friend, a fact that he liked to point out when given the chance. He wore a lab coat over jeans and a plain red t-shirt. In truth, he looked little like the boy he had been when he had become renowned for his inventions, and the misadventures that they had often caused, although there was unmistakable resemblance. His appearance, however, was basically all that had changed.

As Jimmy proceeded to push levers, hit buttons, turn knobs, and flip switches to operate the machine, he fully expected everything to go perfectly. Carl, at whom the machine was aimed, though no genius, knew better than to think that was likely.

"It'll just be another minute Carl. The Holoclone 3000 just has to scan your biochemistry one last time, and then…." Jimmy pulled the last, largest lever as he spoke, and the machine in front of Carl's face emitted a red laser beam, just like the ones in barcode scanners.

"Ha ha, Carl's canned peas!" said Sheen, as he wondered into the lab. He too had grown up, although the physical evidence of it was less pronounced. He was taller than he had been, and had, finally, changed his shirt from the Ultra Lord t-shirt he has worn throughout elementary school, and into one that bore no logo at all.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited to this?" Sheen asked, finally noticing what his friends were up to.

"You weren't home when I called you, Sheen. It doesn't matter, we're almost done anyway," Jimmy told him.

The laser bean swept over Carl from head to foot, and then back up again, as he held his breath in anticipation of disaster.

"Relax, Carl. Breath. It's all going to go fine. Right now the neutro-scanner is taking a recording of your biochemistry, and then the holostencil will interpret the readings and create and exact, yet intangible replica." Carl stared blankly at Jimmy, who sighed. "It's going to make a holo-Carl," he summarized.

The scanner finished its task, and the entire machine began to emit a strange buzzing noise as the information transfer took hold. Then, a second head on the opposite side of the machine pointed itself at a spot a foot or so from the terrified subject, and began projecting light beams that shot and wove in and out of each other in every direction, until finally, the machine quieted. What it left earned gasps from Carl and Sheen, and a smug, self-satisfied look from Jimmy.

"It…It's me."

"Yes, Carl, just like I said it would be."

Sheen walked over to the holographic copy, and began poking it strategically.

"Hey, cool, Carl is all ghostlike and stuff."

"Shee-een," Carl whined, "Stop poking me."

"I'm not poking you. I'm poking a hologram that _looks _like you."

"But I don't like you poking it."

"C'mon Carl…" Sheen started to retort, but Jimmy tuned out the useless bickering, and instead turned his attention to his newest invention.

It was smoking. Jimmy had only one though before things started to go wrong.

'Uh-oh.'

The Holoclone 3000 began to buzz again, and then it started to shake violently, rattling the air around it with its movements.

"Guys, cut it out," said Jimmy. "Something has gone wrong." Sheen and Carl both looked up, just in time to see the machine still suddenly, and the holostencil take up action again.

"Uh, Jimmy, what is it doing? It already made me a hologram."

"I don't know, Carl. It's not supposed to do that."

The head of the machine began to emit light again, and in much greater quantity then it had before. It was lighting the whole lab, blinding the three boys, until, just as unexpectedly as it had started, it ceased, and became dormant once more. As the lights cleared from in front of Jimmy's eyes, he saw that the problem was very obvious. Not one holographic Carl stood beside the real one, but five.

"Jimmy, I don't like there to be this many of me. I'm all crowded."

"Just hold on a minute," said Jimmy, hastening to the console and attempting to shut down the machine, which did not respond. Sighing, he grabbed the manual override switch and attempted to shut power directly to the main unit. Nothing happened.

"I can't shut it off," shouted the genius, pressing every safe code he could remember…al1 82, 612 of them. "One of these has got to work." As he got to the sixth one, however, he heard a metallic bark behind him, and turned to see his pet robo-dog Goddard, who grabbed the plug between his teeth, and pulled. Finally, all but one of the Carl's disappeared, the one who was left stopped hyperventilating, and Sheen stopped poking the air stupidly.

With a dejected sigh, Jimmy eased into his chair before Vox, and put his head in his hand.

"Good thinking, Goddard," he told the dog, patting him on his metal cranium, though the dog seemed t enjoy it. "I guess I'll have to work out the bugs when I get home from school. OH NO! SCHOOL!"

In all the excitement, Jimmy had completely forgotten that there was somewhere he was supposed to be. He jumped up so quickly that Goddard fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Sorry, boy, but I have to get going. C'mon guys, we're already late!"

"Ooh, can we take the hover car?"

"Only if you move! Now let's go," Jimmy yelled as he ran out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out the door, which shut so quickly behind him that it knocked Sheen in the face.

"Hey open this thing!" Sheen called, even as Jimmy was pushing the switch on the other side.

"Sorry, Sheen," he apologized.

"Yay!," announced Carl, as the door closed between him and the lab. "It wasn't me this time!"

The metal doors shut with a soft 'woosh' sound, leaving Goddard alone in the lab as the sounds of the boys disappeared high above him. The robotic dog shook his head, hopped onto Jimmy's chair, and hit a button on the console to turn Vox's screen into a TV. Delightedly, he discovered that there was a dog show on that family channel that Judy Neutron favored.

Goddard sat back comfortably. Well, at least the dog was going to have a good day, 'cause Jimmy sure wasn't.

-

-

-

Ok, I wrote this chapter several times before I had this one, and I don't necessarily feel like it was all it could have been, but then I'm chronically unsatisfied with myself. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't be nice just because this is my first JN. I've been writing for years, and bad is bad, so be honest. Chapter 2 will, hopefully, be up in no time. By the way, it's going to be called 'School Blues'.


End file.
